My Supah Ninjas Season 3
by Czechm8
Summary: Set after the finale. Amanda is close to expressing her feelings towards Mike, but before she can, Mike is kidnapped by Kagema. Join Owen and Amanda as they search for Mike, struggle to control the floating sword, comfort each other, and train harder than ever for survival. I will distinguish between episodes. WARNING: Mikanda shippers leave immediately.
1. Prologue

Hey there Supah Ninja Readers. My name is Czechm8 and this is my first story. Ideally, I want this to be the best Season 3 fic on the Supah Ninja website, but that is for my readers to decide. I noticed updates are scarce here and I hope to improve on that. I was disappointed when Season 3 was cancelled and I am sure a lot of us are in the same boat. I hope you enjoy reading my guesses as to what would have happened in Season 3. Prologue is from the Season 2 finale "The Floating Sword."

* * *

"Oh, nice. You're an engineer. Oh, a san…a sanitation engineer."

"Conner, is that you?"

"What is the deal with this floating sword you guys keep talking about? You know that's outside the realm of possibility, not to mention physics."

"Grandpa's kick dance. I didn't know he taught you that."

"You fool! This is not the real floating sword." Mike snatches the real sword.

"Let us see if you have the skill to wield it."

"Look what you've done!"

"A mop! That's what you grab?"

"Maybe being a janitor is my destiny."

"Amanda!" Qi flew out of Mikes hand and knocked Kagema to the ground.

"Booya! Destiny denied."

"We make our own destiny."

"And that is why we didn't keep it in the house."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Season 3 Episode 1

Unnamed until further notice

Owens POV

School was finally out. I joined Amanda as we walked out of class ready for the weekend.

"I can't wait to get to the dojo and start training," Mike admitted, slamming his locker. Together, the three of us made our way down the hall.

"Oh yeah man. I know. That sword is sick. Well as long as no one gets cut in the face," I mumbled, referring to Cousin Connor and Evil Gramps. Mike grinned slightly.

"Hey Mike. I never got to thank you for saving me at the museum. How did you do that Qi blast anyways?" Amanda asked. Mike nervously laughed.

"I…I don't know. But all I was thinking about was losing you and I knew that wasn't an option," Mike admitted. Sensing some romantic tension, I walked in front of the group before turning around to face them.

"I can see where this is going. You two want your alone time now or later," I asked. The two stared at each other romantically before Mike checked the books he was carrying.

"Ah. I left my notebook in my locker. I'll catch up with you guys," Mike said as he raced back to his locker. When he reached his locker, I saw Amanda looking at him with loving eyes. She so loved Mike.

"You're doing it again," I muttered so only Amanda could hear me.

"I know. I know," Amanda replied smiling. "Maybe I'm staring a little." With that, we left.

"So, when are you gonna ask Mike out?" I teased. Amanda admitted she didn't know and was going to wait for Mike to make the first move.

"Besides, I don't think he's interested in me," Amanda added.

"You truly are a dumb blonde. Did the events at the museum mean anything to you? Mike's falling head over heels for ya. Trust me. The only reason he hasn't asked you out yet is because he doesn't have the balls."

"First of all, I am not a dumb blonde. Second of all, the guy's supposed to make the first move. And third where's Mike?" I turned around, expecting Mike to be making his way towards us. However, he was nowhere in sight.

"He's probably still at school. Gonna walk through the door now," I guessed. Mike was still nowhere in sight.

"Now," I guessed. Again, Mike still wasn't in sight. Amanda and I waited around for another minute. Finally, Amanda said, "Come on." Together, the two of us made our way back to the school.

When we walked in, Mike wasn't there. His locker, however, was left open and his books looked like they had been dropped. We quickly ran towards the scene of the crime.

"Careful, there's glass," Amanda warned. I carefully avoided the glass, and looked around. Strangely, there were no windows remotely close to Mike's locker. Nonchalantly, I looked up.

"Woah. Look. The ceiling is gone!" I cried in astonishment. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know. It does explain the glass on the floor. The criminals, or criminal, probably broke through the ceiling and used a rope to carry Mike out of there."

"Or flew through the ceiling," I half-heartedly joked.

"Of course. Kagema must still be alive and kidnapped Mike."

"Wait, you're serious? I was only joking!"

Amanda disregarded me momentarily, and told me to call 911. She would call her parents and tell them what was going on. After a short chat with the NYPD, I hung up and called my parents, explaining to them Mike was kidnapped and I would be arriving home later than usual. While we were waiting for the police, we agreed to meet back at the dojo at 7:00.

Ten minutes later, Marty arrived at Benjamin Rush High School.

"I came here as fast as I could," Marty gasped, his hands on his knees. "Where are Mike's things?"

I just pointed at the mess on the floor. Marty sunk to his knees in disarray. Shortly later, he was crying. I can't really blame him. Mike has been the closest to family he has since his wife died.

"I'm sorry guys. That's totally unprofessional of me. What happened?"

Amanda explained the end of the day to Marty, leaving out who she thought the suspect was.

"The criminals, or criminal, probably broke through the ceiling and used a rope to carry Mike out of there. Also, the lack of blood would imply Mike wasn't hurt, or worse, dead."

"Very intuitive, Amanda. You ever consider working as a crime scene investigator," Marty asked. Amanda cringed at the thought.

"No, okay. I'm going to ask around. See if anyone saw what happened." With that, Marty excused himself to begin talking to anybody else in the building.

While Marty was away, the two of us just stared at each other. How did Kagema escape? Where was Mike? How different would things be?

After an unsuccessful half hour, Marty asked our assistance in reporting the kidnapping to the NYMPA. (IDK if there is such a place.)

"The what?" I asked.

"New York's Missing Person Agency," Amanda explained.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Intuition. We'll be there, Martin Fukanaga."

Marty seemed stunned for a moment, then ushered us out to his police car. I remember when Marty would drive us to school, and I would feel so embarrassed. Now, I felt sad beyond belief. I wanted to go home and cry until I could cry no more. I had lost my best friend, and I didn't think I could rebound from that. I can honestly say I now know how criminals feel on their way to jail.

When we arrived at the NYMPA, Marty asked to file a report.

"Go down the hallway. It is the third door on your left," a Mr. Wallace directed.

Marty practically ran back there in his haste to get this situation over with as quickly as possible. We finally caught up to him, and spent the next hour telling the director everything we could safely tell him. By the time it was time to go back in to the squad car, I knew I was going to cry soon.

After several minutes of utter quietness, Marty spoke up. "So, I'm gonna drop you two off at your place. I would like you two to help me search Mike's room when you get a chance."

"It's gotta be tomorrow. Amanda and I have a meeting at 7:00. The sooner we meet the better. What do you hope to find? A….A….A….Amanda," I cried. I had no idea what would pass as a clue in Mike's room.

"I honestly have no idea. What do you hope to find Mr. Fukanaga?"

"Well, first of all, when Mike was young, I put a tracker on….Cousin Connor?! Is that you?! What happened?"

**Not much action has happened here yet. I am thinking on some action in the future chapters. Chapter 2 will probably be shorter. For my readers, post a review or P.M. me as to what questions you would like to be answered in Season 3. I already have some ideas, but am interested to hear what you want. After all, I feel I owe it to my readers, having essentially destroyed the Mikanda pairing. Till next time.**

**Qh6# **


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, Czechm8 back here with Chapter 2. I was pleasantly surprised by the number of views I got last chapter. Thanks for viewing my piece. It meant a lot. Again, not much happens during this chapter. Be warned, there are minor cuss words. If I get complaints, I will remove them. I will post up a poll on my profile shortly after I post this. Vote for who you want to join the Supah Ninjas. I will leave it up for about a week and a half, maybe even two weeks. I will expand on that in Chapter 3. If I don't get any responses after two weeks, I will continue with what I had originally planned. Disregard that last message. It would appear as if my word count has more than doubled! So much for being shorter.

Owen's POV

Same day, about 5:00

I peered outside. Indeed, it was Connor. He still looked the same following the floating sword accident. A scar, identical to Kagema's, ran down the left side of his face. His right hand was wrapped in surgery tape, probably from trying to grab the floating sword. I would not want to meet him in a dark alley.

"Yikes," I exclaimed, in order to avoid suspicion. I couldn't let Marty know I knew he would look like this.

"Hey, Marty. I know, I must look terrible. My father, who my mother divorced because of alcoholism, came back last night drunk as a skunk. My mom was out and I was in the house alone when he came," Connor began. He shuddered as he relayed the story.

"I told him, "My mother didn't deserve a bastard like you." Sorry. He must not have liked that and slashed me across the face with a knife."

"And the hand?" Marty asked.

"I had to break a window to escape. That hurt like a bitch. Sorry, Marty. I'm not sure what hurts more, my hand or my face. Can I please stay with you? I don't want to go back to that hell hole. Sorry, excuse my language. Please, can I stay? Please?" Connor begged.

"Okay. Hop in the back," Marty sighed. He always cracked down on cuss words. I didn't think they were that bad.

Connor did a short dance celebration before hopping in the squad car.

When Marty wasn't looking, Amanda and I gave Connor an "I'll hunt you down" glare. Connor just shrugged and enjoyed the ride.

After dropping Amanda off, Marty brought me to a halt in front of my house. I bade Marty goodbye and headed in the comfort of my own house.

"Are you going to be okay? Maybe the kidnapper will go after you next," my mom reasoned. (See Ch. 1 for reference.) Kagema just might, but I wasn't going to tell my parents that. I instead insisted I would be okay.

"Amanda and I are going to meet up later to grieve, about 7:00. Is that alright?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. My parents were completely okay with it.

"How's Marty?" my dad asked. I admitted he was feeling a little down. They already knew Marty had lost his wife almost a decade ago.

"Let's make them dinner for tonight. Could you call the McKay's and ask them to bring a meal over?" my mom suggested. In response, I grabbed the telephone and dialed the McKay's home number. They picked up on the second ring.

"We're gonna make some dinner to bring over for Martin and Connor. How about bringing some dinner over?" I asked. Mr. McKay thought that was an excellent idea and would meet us at the Fukanaga's house about 6:15.

I hung up and told my parents the news. I also added Amanda, her parents, and Connor would be eating as well.

"We're gonna make plenty of food. Wash up and help your dad peel the potatoes." My mom ordered. I nodded and left to wash up.

After washing up and texting Amanda about the change in plans, I joined my dad in peeling the potatoes. The hard work took my mind, momentarily, off Mike. I probably would have enough left in me to cry with Amanda. Assuming I don't cry during dinner that is.

A good 45 minutes later, it was time to go. We had made scalloped potatoes with ham and cheese for Connor and Marty. If I wasn't too sad when I arrived, maybe I could eat some of the McKay's dish.

When we walked in the Fukanaga house, Amanda told Mrs. Reynolds to place the dish on the table. While the two adults brought dinner to the table, Mr. and Mrs. McKay approached me.

"Hey, Owen. Listen. Amanda may be going through a tough time in the next few days. Will you promise to be there to comfort her?" Mrs. McKay relayed quietly. I promised the McKay's I would take care of Amanda. Mr. McKay patted me on the back and led me to the table. It had already been set for 8.

"Yo. Don't we need a place for Mikey?" Connor asked. Utter silence fell upon the room.

"Mike was kidnapped," Amanda dared to explain.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," Connor pleaded. I didn't believe Connor for a second. He probably brought it up to remind us of the pain we are in. He took advantage of us earlier (see Season 1 finale), and I am sure this was another try.

The mood around the dinner table changed dramatically. Amanda, Marty, and I lost our appetites. I just kept on pushing my food around. Finally, around 7:00, Amanda and I got up abruptly.

"See you guys later. We gotta go," Amanda announced.

"Go where," Connor asked. He could be so snoopy sometimes.

"They're just taking a long walk. They need sometime alone to let their emotions out. It's best to let them be," Mr. McKay spoke up. Amanda and I claimed that's what we would be doing and left.

We entered the tunnels leading to the dojo, and were at practice at 7:10. Neither Hologramps, nor Kid Q was in sight. Kid Q probably went home.

"You were supposed to be at practice over four hours ago. Where's Mike," Hologramps cried, appearing out of nowhere. Amanda and I remained quiet, not wanting to break the bad news to Hologramps. Amanda finally explained to Hologramps Mike was kidnapped by Kagema.

"Oh," Hologramps muttered. With no warning whatsoever, Hologramps played "God Gave Me You" through the dojo. As the chorus rolled on, I felt tears slide down my face.

"_God gave me you for the ups and downs." _I never was much of a Christian, heck I only went to church on Easter and Christmas, but that line stood out to me. Could God have given me Amanda so I could have a friend to mourn with? I was not ready to go that far, but I did realize I needed Amanda.

When the song had finished for the second time, Hologramps reappeared. He looked at the two of us and said, "Owen, Amanda, I know you are going through a hard time, and I know the pain you are feeling. You must not fight this battle alone. Even the great Achilles needed someone to watch his heel. As you discover yourselves over the next few days, depend on each other, comfort each other, look out for each other, trust each other, and live for each other. Live for each other, live for the future, and live for Mike." With that, Hologramps shut down.

Amanda and I continued crying after Hologramps left. Finally, there were no more tears left.

"Let's go back. People are probably wondering where we are," Amanda deduced. I ended up walking straight to my house.

"Glad you're back, Owen. We saved your dinner," Mrs. Reynolds spoke up upon my arrival.

"I'll take it for breakfast," I quickly said. In truth, I was starving. It had been almost twelve hours since I last ate. My parents probably knew this, but didn't push the issue. I excused myself, got ready for bed, and was asleep by 9:45.

After a huge breakfast next morning, I got a text from Amanda reminding me ninja practice was soon. She was smart and referred to ninja practice as our study session.

"Can I meet Amanda for our chemistry study session?" I asked.

"Of course. But Owen, you don't need to lie to hang out with Amanda," Mrs. Reynolds expressed.

"I know," I stumbled. Mom's response caught me off guard. Good thing she doesn't suspect I'm a ninja. I excused myself and headed out the door.

We reached the tunnels about quarter to 10 and found it abandoned. We were supposed to have practice now. Where was Hologramps?

In response to my question, Hologramps appeared, and with a grave voice announced, "I have decided to shut down the dojo."

Let me know what you guys think of Hologramp's speech. Feel free to leave a review. Don't forget to complete the poll on my profile.

Qxg2#


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long. I got behind in my math homework and needed to get caught up before writing this next chapter. School comes before recreation. I have not had any luck with my poll. Only one person has voted as of today. Please vote. **

Chapter 3

Saturday, 9:45

"Are you out of your mind?" Amanda shouted.

"You can't close the dojo!" I cried.

"We want to protect the sword."

"I want to learn to fly like Evil Gramps."

"I want to learn that Qi blast."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"For starters, I am concerned for your safety. Kagema is after the floating sword. He has Mike's mon, the access to this dojo. You are not ready to fight him yet. I have decided to shut down the dojo," Hologramps restated.

"Please don't close the dojo! We can't let go of the one thing that connects us to Mike!" Amanda protested. I don't disagree with her. After all, letting go of this dojo would be letting go of Mike's memory. In a sense, it would be forgetting him.

"We'll do anything you want. Just _please_ don't close the dojo," I pleaded.

"Whatever I say, you will fight it. If you are truly serious about staying in this dojo, you must do two things. Firstly, you must promise to protect the floating sword from evil. It can do terrible things in the wrong hand. And secondly, you must recruit a new ninja. If you do this, I will keep the dojo open. You have until Tuesday after school to bring this Ninja to practice. And if you do this, prepare to train harder than ever." With that, Hologramps shut down. The two of us were left staring at each other. We knew we were going to recruit a new ninja. The question was who to recruit, and how to tell them.

"So much for our study session," Amanda joked. That phrase reminded me of how suspicious my parents were. I warned Amanda about my parent's suspicion and Amanda agreed that our parents could soon discover our secret.

"Where are we going? We can't go home just yet. We need somewhere to discuss who we're bringing in to the dojo," I reasoned.

"Let's go out to Lombardi's Pizza place," Amanda suggested. Even though I wasn't hungry, I agreed. On our way to Lombardi's, I called my parents about the change in plans. I also apologized for lying and hoped they understood. My parents understood and wished me luck. I hung up and continued walking until we reached Lombardi's.

"Table for two? Right this way," the waitress directed. We sat down outside at a table for two.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. Amanda and I ordered two Cokes.

"Could I get some paper and a pen as well," I asked. She nodded and said she would be back shortly.

"Once we get a list, we can start writing down recruits. For the moment, let's put down everybody we can think of. We can make edits to the list later." I began. The waitress came shortly later and gave me pen and paper. She placed the two cokes down on the table and asked if we already knew what we wanted. Amanda ordered a 14' White Pizza, while I told her I'd share. Once the woman left, we began discussing possible recruits.

"Well how about Flint?" Amanda asked.

"I'm okay with it. I mean, Mike never liked Flint, but he would be a big help. What about Connor?" I questioned.

"I never really liked him, but if were doing this for Mike, I can make sacrifices. It would be the perfect excuse to hang out around him more. What about your friend, James?"

"Died when the place collapsed." In truth, I had no idea whether or not he was alive. "How about Kickbutt?"

"Much too clumsy. It would destroy my social reputation."

"You already hang out with Kid Q."

"Noted." We went through several other possible recruits before making a list (**Please vote on my profile for who you want to join the Supah Ninjas. It won't be up much longer)**.

After I packed up the pizza, Amanda suggested we see Martin, having promised to help him search Mike's things. Rather than walking all the way to Marty's, I called my parents. I told them I needed to be picked up at Lombardi's, adding I would be going to Marty's afterwards. My parents promised they would be there.

While we waited, I talked to Amanda about her feelings for Mike. I finally got her to admit she was falling head over heels for him. I learned about the kiss they shared before we fought Katara. Coincidentally, that's when she started crushing on him.

Mom and Dad picked me up and we drove to Marty's house.

"Hope you find something that gives you a clue to Mike's disappearance. It's really affected you, I've seen it. Good luck," my dad spoke up. We had already arrived at Marty's house and were waiting outside.

I thanked my Dad and waited around until Amanda came. While I was waiting, I reminisced on the great memories I had with Mike; from the fights, to discovering the dojo, to our first mission.

Amanda's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I turned around, saw her say goodbye to her parents, and walk up the driveway.

"Let's search," Amanda ordered, opening the door. I followed her inside and was surprised to meet Marty.

"I'll leave the search up to you two. In the meantime, I will look for the tracking device associated with Mike's location," Marty detailed. Afterwards he left, leaving us to search the place. Apart from his secret stash of action figures and undies, I found nothing. Judging by Amanda's frustration, I would say she found nothing of use.

"Any luck guys?" Marty asked after about an hour of failure.

"Nope. Didn't think we'd find anything anyway. What does you device say about Mike's location?" I questioned.

"When I press this button, we will learn will Mike is." Marty relayed. Marty pressed the button.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening! I'm getting no signal! There's no way to track down Mike's location!"

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I encourage you to vote for which person should join the Supah Ninjas. If I get at least seven more by the first Friday in April, I will put the next Chapter in Mike's POV. He obviously isn't dead. That is not a spoiler!**


End file.
